Mecamylamine
| ATC_prefix = C02 | ATC_suffix = BB01 | ATC_supplemental = | PubChem = 4032 | DrugBank = APRD00458 | C=11 | H=21 | N=1 | molecular_weight = 167.291 g/mol | bioavailability = | protein_bound = 40% | metabolism = | elimination_half-life = | pregnancy_category = | legal_status = Rx-only | routes_of_administration = }} Mecamylamine is a nicotinic antagonist that is well absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract and crosses the blood-brain barrier. Mecamylamine has been used as a ganglionic blocker in treating hypertension, but, like most ganglionic blockers, is more often used now as a research tool. Mecamylamine is also sometimes used as an anti-addictive drug to help people stop smoking tobacco, and is now more widely used for this application than it is for lowering blood pressure. This effect is thought to be due to it blocking α3β4 nicotinic receptors in the brain. See also References *Abdulla, F. A., Bradbury, E., Calaminici, M. R., Lippiello, P. M., Wonnacott, S., Gray, J. A., et al. (1996). Relationship between up-regulation of nicotine binding sites in rat brain and delayed cognitive enhancement observed after chronic or acute nicotinic receptor stimulation: Psychopharmacology Vol 124(4) Apr 1996, 323-331. *Barry, H., III. (2006). Censorship by a tobacco company: Psychopharmacology Vol 184(3-4) Mar 2006, 273. *Berz, S., Battig, K., & Welzl, H. (1992). The effects of anticholinergic drugs on delayed time discrimination performance in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 51(3) Mar 1992, 493-499. *Besheer, J., Short, K. R., & Bevins, R. A. (2001). Dopaminergic and cholinergic antagonism in a novel-object detection task with rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 126(1-2) Nov 2001, 211-217. *Bevins, R. A., & Besheer, J. (2001). Individual differences in rat locomotor activity are diminished by nicotine through stimulation of central nicotinic acetylcholine receptors: Physiology & Behavior Vol 72(1-2) Jan 2001, 237-244. *Blomqvist, O., Hernandez-Avila, C. A., Van Kirk, J., Rose, J. E., & Kranzler, H. R. (2002). Mecamylamine modifies the pharmacokinetics and reinforcing effects of alcohol: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 26(3) Mar 2002, 326-331. *Blomqvist, O., Soderpalm, B., & Engel, J. A. (1992). Ethanol-induced locomotor activity: Involvement of central nicotinic acetylcholine receptors? : Brain Research Bulletin Vol 29(2) Aug 1992, 173-178. *Blozovski, D. (1983). Deficits in passive avoidance learning in young rats following mecamylamine injections in the hippocampo-entorhinal area: Experimental Brain Research Vol 50(2-3) 1983, 442-448. *Brown, R. W., Beale, K. S., & Frye, G. D. J. (2002). Mecamylamine blocks enhancement of reference memory but not working memory produced by post-training injection of nicotine in rats tested on the radial arm maze: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 134(1-2) Aug 2002, 259-265. *Brown, R. W., Gonzalez, C. L. R., Whishaw, I. Q., & Kolb, B. (2001). Nicotine improvement of Morris water task performance after fimbria-fornix lesion is blocked by mecamylamine: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 119(2) Mar 2001, 185-192. *Bymaster, F. P., Heath, I., Hendrix, J. C., & Shannon, H. E. (1993). Comparative behavioral and neurochemical activities of cholinergic antagonists in rats: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 267(1) Oct 1993, 16-24. *Caggiula, A. R., Epstein, L. H., Perkins, K. A., & Saylor, S. (1995). Different methods of assessing nicotine-induced antinociception may engage different neural mechanisms: Psychopharmacology Vol 122(3) Dec 1995, 301-306. *Chadman, K. K., & Woods, J. H. (2004). Cardiovascular Effects of Nicotine, Chlorisondamine, and Mecamylamine in the Pigeon: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 308(1) Jan 2004, 73-78. *Chaturvedi, A. K. (1984). Effects of mecamylamine, nicotine, atropine and physostigmine on the phencyclidine-induced behavioral toxicity: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 20(4) Apr 1984, 559-566. *Chi, H., & de Wit, H. (2003). Mecamylamine attenuates the subjective stimulant-like effects of alcohol in social drinkers: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 27(5) May 2003, 780-786. *Clarke, P. B., & Fibiger, H. C. (1990). Reinforced alternation performance is impaired by muscarinic but not by nicotinic receptor blockade in rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 36(3) Jan 1990, 203-207. *Cohen, C., Bergis, O. E., Galli, F., Lochead, A. W., Jegham, S., Biton, B., et al. (2003). SSR591813, a Novel Selective and Partial alpha -sub-4beta -sub-2 Nicotinic Receptor Agonist with Potential as an Aid to Smoking Cessation: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 306(1) Jul 2003, 407-420. *Collins, A. C., Evans, C. B., Miner, L. L., & Marks, M. J. (1986). Mecamylamine blockade of nicotine responses: Evidence for two brain nicotinic receptors: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 24(6) Jun 1986, 1767-1773. *Collins, A. C., Luo, Y., Selvaag, S., & Marks, M. J. (1994). Sensitivity to nicotine and brain nicotinic receptors are altered by chronic nicotine and mecamylamine infusion: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 271(1) Oct 1994, 125-133. *Corrigall, W. A., Herling, S., & Coen, K. M. (1988). Evidence for opioid mechanisms in the behavioral effects of nicotine: Psychopharmacology Vol 96(1) Sep 1988, 29-35. *Cozzolino, R., Guaraldi, D., Giuliani, A., Ghirardi, O., & et al. (1994). Effects of concomitant nicotinic and muscarinic blockade on spatial memory disturbance in rats are purely additive: Evidence from the Morris water task: Physiology & Behavior Vol 56(1) Jul 1994, 111-114. *Curzon, P., Kim, D. J. B., & Decker, M. W. (1994). Effect of nicotine, lobeline, and mecamylamine on sensory gating in the rat: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 49(4) Dec 1994, 877-882. *Decker, M. W., & Majchrzak, M. J. (1992). Effects of systemic and intracerebroventricular administration of mecamylamine, a nicotinic cholinergic antagonist, on spatial memory in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 107(4) Jun 1992, 530-534. *DeNoble, V. J., & Mele, P. C. (2006). Intravenous nicotine self-administration in rats: Effects of mecamylamine, hexamethonium and naloxone: Psychopharmacology Vol 184(3-4) Mar 2006, 266-272. *Dobelis, P., Hutton, S., Lu, Y., & Collins, A. C. (2003). GABAergic Systems Modulate Nicotinic Receptor-Mediated Seizures in Mice: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 306(3) Sep 2003, 1159-1166. *Driscoll, P. (1976). Nicotine-like behavioral effect after small dose of mecamylamine in Roman high-avoidance rats: Psychopharmacologia Vol 46(1) 1976, 119-121. *Dyr, W., Koros, E., Bienkowski, P., & Kostowski, W. (1999). Involvement of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors in the regulation of alcohol drinking in Wistar rats: Alcohol and Alcoholism Vol 34(1) Jan-Feb 1999, 43-47. *Ebenezer, I. S. (1985). The effects of mecamylamine on cortical event-related slow potentials in the conscious rat: IRCS Medical Science: Psychology & Psychiatry Vol 13(9-10) Sep-Oct 1985, 975-976. *Eissenberg, T., Griffiths, R. R., & Stitzer, M. L. (1996). Mecamylamine does not precipitate withdrawal in cigarette smokers: Psychopharmacology Vol 127(4) Oct 1996, 328-336. *Elrod, K., & Buccafusco, J. J. (1991). Correlation of the amnestic effects of nicotinic antagonists with inhibition of regional brain acetylcholine synthesis in rats: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 258(2) Aug 1991, 403-409. *Elrod, K., Buccafusco, J. J., & Jackson, W. J. (1988). Nicotine enhances delayed matching-to-sample performance by primates: Life Sciences Vol 43(3) Jul 1988, 277-287. *Extance, K., & Goudie, A. J. (1981). Inter-animal olfactory cues in operant drug discrimination procedures in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 73(4) May 1981, 363-371. *Faiman, C. P., de Erausquin, G. A., & Baratti, C. M. (1987). Mecamylamine prevents the enhancement of retention induced by lysine vasopressin in mice: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 48(3) Nov 1987, 434-439. *Figallo, E. M., & Wingard, L. B. (1979). Effects of physostigmine, scopolamine, and mecamylamine on the sleeping time induced by ketamine in the rat: Psychopharmacology Vol 61(1) 1979, 59-62. *File, S. E., Gonzalez, L. E., & Andrews, N. (1998). Endogenous acetylcholine in the dorsal hippocampus reduces anxiety through actions on nicotinic and muscarinic-sub-1 receptors: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 112(2) Apr 1998, 352-359. *Garcha, H. S., & Stolerman, I. P. (1993). Discriminative stimulus effects of the nicotine antagonist mecamylamine in rats: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 7(1) 1993, 43-51. *Garcia-Rebollo, Y., Darbra, S., & Ferre, N. (2005). Intrahippocampal nicotine in alcohol drinking rats--effects on lever-press response: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 15(1) Jan 2005, 43-49. *Ginsberg, D. L. (2004). Mecamylamine augmentation of SSRIs for refractory depression: Primary Psychiatry Vol 11(7) Jul 2004, 23-24. *Gitelman, D. R., & Prohovnik, I. (1992). Muscarinic and nicotinic contributions to cognitive function and cortical blood flow: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 13(2) Mar-Apr 1992, 313-318. *Glick, S. D., & Greenstein, S. (1972). Differential effects of scopolamine and mecamylamine on passive avoidance behavior: Life Sciences Vol 11(4, Pt 1) Feb 1972, 169-179. *Glick, S. D., & Greenstein, S. (1973). Pharmacological inhibition of eating, drinking and prandial drinking: Behavioral Biology Vol 8(1) Jan 1973, 55-61. *Glick, S. D., Visker, K. E., & Maisonnneuve, I. M. (1996). An oral self-administration model of nicotine preference in rats: Effects of mecamylamine: Psychopharmacology Vol 128(4) Dec 1996, 426-431. *Glover, E. D., Laflin, M. T., Schuh, K. J., Schuh, L. M., Nides, M., Christen, A. G., et al. (2007). A randomized, controlled trial to assess the efficacy and safety of a transdermal delivery system of nicotine/mecamylamine in cigarette smokers: Addiction Vol 102(5) May 2007, 795-802. *Goldberg, S. R., Spealman, R. D., & Goldberg, D. M. (1981). Persistent behavior at high rates maintained by intravenous self-administration of nicotine: Science Vol 214(4520) Oct 1981, 573-575. *Guan, G., Krarner, S. F., Bellinger, L. L., Wellman, P. J., & Kramer, P. R. (2004). Intermittent nicotine administration modulates food intake in rats by acting on nicotine receptors localized to the brainstem: Life Sciences Vol 74(22) Apr 2004, 2725-2737. *Hama, A. T., Lloyd, G. K., & Menzaghi, F. (2001). The antinociceptive effect of intrathecal administration of epibatidine with clonidine or neostigmine in the formalin test in rats: Pain Vol 91(1-2) Mar 2001, 131-138. *Hansen, S. T., & Mark, G. P. (2007). The nicotinic acetylcholine receptor antagonist mecamylamine prevents escalation of cocaine self-administration in rats with extended daily access: Psychopharmacology Vol 194(1) Sep 2007, 53-61. *Hayslett, R. L., & Tizabi, Y. (2003). Effects of donepezil on DOI-induced head twitch response in mice: Implications for Tourette syndrome: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 76(3-4) Dec 2003, 409-415. *Hildebrand, B. E., Panagis, G., Svensson, T. H., & Nomikos, G. G. (1999). Behavioral and biochemical manifestations of mecamylamine-precipitated nicotine withdrawal in the rat: Role of nicotinic receptors in the ventral tegmental area: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 21(4) Oct 1999, 560-574. *Hiramatsu, M., Murasawa, H., Nabeshima, T., & Kameyama, T. (1998). Effects of U-50,488H on scopolamine-, mecamylamine- and dizocilpine-induced learning and memory impairment in rats: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 284(3) Mar 1998, 858-867. *Huston-Lyons, D., & Kornetsky, C. (1992). Effects of nicotine on the threshold for rewarding brain stimulation in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 41(4) Apr 1992, 755-759. *Ise, Y., Narita, M., Nagase, H., & Suzuki, T. (2000). Modulation of opioidergic system on mecamylamine-precipitated nicotine-withdrawal aversion in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 151(1) Jul 2000, 49-54. *Jarvik, M. E., & Assil, K. M. (1988). Mecamylamine blocks the burning sensation of nicotine on the tongue: Chemical Senses Vol 13(2) Jun 1988, 213-217. *Jhamandas, K., Sutak, M., & Bell, S. (1973). Modification of precipitated morphine withdrawal syndrome by drugs affecting cholinergic mechanisms: European Journal of Pharmacology Vol 24(3) Dec 1973, 296-305. *Katner, S. N., Davis, S. A., Kirsten, A. J., & Taffe, M. A. (2004). Effects of nicotine and mecamylamine on cognition in rhesus monkeys: Psychopharmacology Vol 175(2) Sep 2004, 225-240. *Katner, S. N., Mc Bride, W. J., Lumeng, L., Li, T. K., & et al. (1996). Effects of cholinergic agents on locomotor activity of P and NP rats: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 20(6) Sep 1996, 1004-1010. *Kikusui, T., Tonohiro, T., & Kaneko, T. (2000). The allocentric place discrimination task is selectively and highly dependent on the central muscarinic system in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 65(1) Jan 2000, 131-139. *Knott, V. J., Harr, A., & Ilivitsky, V. (1997). EEG correlates of acute nicotinic and muscarinic cholinergic blockade: Separate and combined administration of mecamylamine and scopolamine in normal human subjects: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 12(6) Nov-Dec 1997, 573-582. *Knott, V. J., Harr, A., & Ilivitsky, V. (1999). Separate and combined effects of scopolamine and mecamylamine on human event-related brain potentials: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 14(5) Jul 1999, 307-317. *Knott, V. J., Harr, A., Ilivitsky, V., & Mahoney, C. (1998). The cholinergic basis of the smoking-induced EEG activation profile: Neuropsychobiology Vol 38(2) Sep 1998, 97-107. *Kunin, D., Bloch, R. T., Smith, B. R., & Amit, Z. (2001). Caffeine, nicotine and mecamylamine share stimulus properties in the preexposure conditioned taste aversion procedure: Psychopharmacology Vol 159(1) Dec 2001, 70-76. *Levin, E. D., Briggs, S. J., Christopher, N. C., & Auman, J. T. (1994). Working memory performance and cholinergic effects in the ventral tegmental area and substantia nigra: Brain Research Vol 657(1-2) Sep 1994, 165-170. *Levin, E. D., Briggs, S. J., Christopher, N. C., & Rose, J. E. (1993). Chronic nicotine stimulation and blockade effects on working memory: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 4(2) Apr 1993, 179-182. *Levin, E. D., & Caldwell, D. P. (2006). Low-dose mecamylamine improves learning of rats in the radial-arm maze repeated acquisition procedure: Neurobiology of Learning and Memory Vol 86(1) Jul 2006, 117-122. *Levin, E. D., Castonguay, M., & Ellison, G. D. (1987). Effects of the nicotinic receptor blocker mecamylamine on radial-arm maze performance in rats: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 48(2) Sep 1987, 206-212. *Levin, E. D., Kaplan, S., & Boardman, A. (1997). Acute nicotine interactions with nicotinic and muscarinic antagonists: Working and reference memory effects in the 16-arm radial maze: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 8(2-3) Jun 1997, 236-242. *Levin, E. D., McGurk, S. R., Rose, J. E., & Butcher, L. L. (1989). Reversal of a mecamylamine-induced cognitive deficit with the D-sub-2 agonist, LY 171555: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 33(4) Aug 1989, 919-922. *Levin, E. D., McGurk, S. R., South, D., & Butcher, L. L. (1989). Effects of combined muscarinic and nicotinic blockade on choice accuracy in the radial-arm maze: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 51(2) Mar 1989, 270-277. *Levin, E. D., Mead, T., Rezvani, A. H., Rose, J. E., Gallivan, C., & Gross, R. (2000). The nicotinic antagonist mecamylamine preferentially inhibits cocaine vs. food self-administration in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 71(5) Dec 2000, 565-570. *Levin, E. D., Petro, A., & Beatty, A. (2005). Olanzapine interactions with nicotine and mecamylamine in rats: Effects on memory function: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 27(3) May-Jun 2005, 459-464. *Levin, E. D., & Rose, J. E. (1990). Anticholinergic sensitivity following chronic nicotine administration as measured by radial-arm maze performance in rats: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 1(6) Win 1990, 511-520. *Levin, E. D., Rose, J. E., McGurk, S. R., & Butcher, L. L. (1990). Characterization of the cognitive effects of combined muscarinic and nicotinic blockade: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 53(1) Jan 1990, 103-112. *Little, J. T., Johnson, D. N., Minichiello, M., Weingartner, H., & Sunderland, T. (1998). Combined nicotinic and muscarinic blockade in elderly normal volunteers: Cognitive, behavioral, and physiologic responses: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 19(1) Jul 1998, 60-69. *Liu, X., Caggiula, A. R., Yee, S. K., Nobuta, H., Sved, A. F., Pechnick, R. N., et al. (2007). Mecamylamine Attenuates Cue-Induced Reinstatement of Nicotine-Seeking Behavior in Rats: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 32(3) Mar 2007, 710-718. *Lozano, V. C., Bonnard, E., Gauthier, M., & Richard, D. (1996). Mecamylamine-induced impairment of acquisition and retrieval of olfactory conditioning in the honeybee: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 81(1-2) Dec 1996, 215-222. *Lundahl, L. H., Henningfield, J. E., & Lukas, S. E. (2000). Mecamylamine blockade of both positive and negative effects of IV nicotine in human volunteers: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 66(3) Jul 2000, 637-643. *Lyeth, B. G., Dixon, C. E., Hamm, R. J., Jenkins, L. W., & et al. (1988). Effects of anticholinergic treatment on transient behavioral suppression and physiological responses following concussive brain injury to the rat: Brain Research Vol 448(1) May 1988, 88-97. *Malin, D. H., Lake, J. R., Carter, V. A., Cunningham, J. S., & et al. (1994). The nicotinic antagonist mecamylamine precipitates nicotine abstinence syndrome in the rat: Psychopharmacology Vol 115(1-2) Jun 1994, 180-184. *Malin, D. H., Lake, J. R., Shenoi, M., Upchurch, T. P., Johnson, S. C., Schweinle, W. E., et al. (1998). The nitric oxide synthesis inhibitor nitro-L-arginine (L-NNA) attenuates nicotine abstinence syndrome in the rat: Psychopharmacology Vol 140(3) Dec 1998, 371-377. *Mansbach, R. S., Chambers, L. K., & Rovetti, C. C. (2000). Effects of the competitive nicotinic antagonist erysodine on behavior occasioned or maintained by nicotine: Comparison with mecamylamine: Psychopharmacology Vol 148(3) Feb 2000, 234-242. *Mariathasan, E. A., & Stolerman, I. P. (1993). Discrimination of agonist-antagonist mixtures: Experiments with nicotine plus mecamylamine: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 4(6) Dec 1993, 555-561. *Martellotta, M. C., Kuzmin, A., Zvartau, E., Cossu, G., & et al. (1995). Isradipine inhibits nicotine intravenous self-administration in drug-naive mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 52(2) Oct 1995, 271-274. *Marx, C. E., McIntosh, E., Wilson, W. H., & McEvoy, J. P. (2000). Mecamylamine increases cigarette smoking in psychiatric patients: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 20(6) Dec 2000, 706-707. *Matsuyama, S., Matsumoto, A., Enomoto, T., & Nishizaki, T. (2000). Activation of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors induces long-term potentiation in vivo in the intact mouse dentate gyrus: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 12(10) Oct 2000, 3741-3747. *McCallum, S. E., Caggiula, A. R., Booth, S., Breese, C. R., Lee, M. J., Donny, E. C., et al. (2000). Mecamylamine prevents tolerance but enhances whole brain: Psychopharmacology Vol 150(1) May 2000, 1-8. *McCallum, S. E., Caggiula, A. R., Epstein, L. H., Saylor, S., Ploskina, T., & Sved, A. F. (1999). Mecamylamine blocks the development of tolerance to nicotine in rats: Implications for the mechanisms of tolerance: Psychopharmacology Vol 141(3) Jan 1999, 332-33. *McClernon, F. J., & Rose, J. E. (2005). Mecamylamine moderates cue-induced emotional responses in smokers: Addictive Behaviors Vol 30(4) May 2005, 741-753. *McGurk, S. R., Levin, E. D., & Butcher, L. L. (1989). Radial-arm maze performance in rats is impaired by a combination of nicotinic-cholinergic and D-sub-2 dopaminergic antagonist drugs: Psychopharmacology Vol 99(3) Nov 1989, 371-373. *McQuail, J. A., & Burk, J. A. (2006). Evaluation of muscarinic and nicotinic receptor antagonists on attention and working memory: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 85(4) Dec 2006, 796-803. *Miller, D. K., & Segert, I. L. (2005). Mecamylamine attenuates ephedrine-induced hyperactivity in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 81(1) May 2005, 165-169. *Miller, D. K., Wilkins, L. H., Bardo, M. T., Crooks, P. A., & Dwoskin, L. P. (2001). Once weekly administration of nicotine produces long-lasting locomotor sensitization in rats via a nicotinic receptor-mediated mechanism: Psychopharmacology Vol 156(4) 2001, 469-476. *Moran, P. M. (1993). Differential effects of scopolamine and mecamylamine on working and reference memory in the rat: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 45(3) Jul 1993, 533-538. *Mucha, R. F. (1997). Preferences for tastes paired with a nicotine antagonist in rats chronically treated with nicotine: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 56(2) Feb 1997, 175-179. *Nadal, R., Chappell, A. M., & Samson, H. H. (1998). Effects of nicotine and mecamylamine microinjections into the nucleus accumbens on ethanol and sucrose self-administration: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 22(6) Sep 1998, 1190-1198. *Nakahara, D. (2004). Influence of Nicotine on Brain Reward Systems: Study of Intracranial Self-Stimulation. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Nemeth-Coslett, R., Henningfield, J. E., O'Keeffe, M. K., & Griffiths, R. R. (1986). Effects of mecamylamine on human cigarette smoking and subjective ratings: Psychopharmacology Vol 88(4) Apr 1986, 420-425. *Newhouse, P. A., Potter, A., Corwin, J., & Lenox, R. (1992). Acute nicotinic blockade produces cognitive impairment in normal humans: Psychopharmacology Vol 108(4) Sep 1992, 480-484. *Newhouse, P. A., Potter, A., Corwin, J., & Lenox, R. (1994). Age-related effects of the nicotinic antagonist mecamylamine on cognition and behavior: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 10(2) Apr 1994, 93-107. *Newman, M. B., Manresa, J. J., Sanberg, P. R., & Shytle, R. D. (2002). Anxiolytic effects of mecamylamine in two animal models of anxiety: Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 10(1) Feb 2002, 18-25. *Newman, M. B., Nazian, S. J., Sanberg, P. R., Diamond, D. M., & Shytle, R. D. (2001). Corticosterone-attenuating and anxiolytic properties of mecamylamine in the rat: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 25(3) Apr 2001, 609-620. *Ohno, M., Yamamoto, T., & Watanabe, S. (1993). Blockade of hippocampal nicotinic receptors impairs working memory but not reference memory in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 45(1) May 1993, 89-93. *O'Neill, A. B., & Brioni, J. D. (1994). Benzodiazepine receptor mediation of the anxiolytic-like effect of (-)-nicotine in mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 49(3) Nov 1994, 755-757. *Paterson, N. E., & Markou, A. (2004). Prolonged nicotine dependence associated with extended access to nicotine self-administration in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 173(1-2) Apr 2004, 64-72. *Perkins, K. A., Sanders, M., Fonte, C., Wilson, A. S., White, W., Stiller, R., et al. (1999). Effects of central and peripheral nicotinic blockade on human nicotine discrimination: Psychopharmacology Vol 142(2) Feb 1999, 158-164. *Pert, A., & Avis, H. H. (1974). Dissociation between scopolamine and mecamylamine during fear conditioning in rats: Physiological Psychology Vol 2(2) Jun 1974, 111-116. *Pomerleau, C. S., Pomerleau, O. F., & Majchrzak, M. J. (1987). Mecamylamine pretreatment increases subsequent nicotine self-administration as indicated by changes in plasma nicotine level: Psychopharmacology Vol 91(3) Mar 1987, 391-393. *Ragozzino, M. E., & Gold, P. E. (1991). Glucose effects on mecamylamine-induced memory deficits and decreases in locomotor activity in mice: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 56(3) Nov 1991, 271-282. *Rasmussen, C. T., & Avis, H. H. (1977). Differentiation of nicotinic and muscarinic anticholinergic effects on two schedules of reinforcement: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 9(3) Mar 1977, 204-206. *Rauhut, A. S., Mullins, S. N., Dwoskin, L. P., & Bardo, M. T. (2002). Reboxetine: Attenuation of Intravenous Nicotine Self- Administration in Rats: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 303(2) Nov 2002, 664-672. *Reid, M. S., Angrist, B., Baker, S. A., O'Leary, S., Stone, J., Schwartz, M., et al. (2005). A Placebo Controlled, Double-Blind Study of Mecamylamine Treatment for Cocaine Dependence in Patients Enrolled in an Opiate Replacement Program: Substance Abuse Vol 26(2) Jun 2005, 5-14. *Reid, M. S., Mickalian, J. D., Delucchi, K. L., & Berger, S. P. (1999). A nicotine antagonist, mecamylamine, reduces cue-induced cocaine craving in cocaine-dependent subjects: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 20(3) Mar 1999, 297-307. *Rezvani, A. H., Bushnell, P. J., & Levin, E. D. (2002). Effects of nicotine and mecamylamine on choice accuracy in an operant visual signal detection task in female rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 164(4) Dec 2002, 369-375. *Riekkinen, Jr., Riekkinen, M., Sirvio, J., & Riekkinen, P. (1992). Effects of concurrent nicotine antagonist and PCPA treatments on spatial and passive avoidance learning: Brain Research Vol 575(2) Mar 1992, 247-250. *Riekkinen, Jr., Riekkinen, M., Sirvio, J., & Riekkinen, P. J. (1993). Effects of ZK 93426 on muscarinic and nicotinic antagonist or nucleus basalis lesioning-induced electrocortical slowing: Psychopharmacology Vol 111(2) May 1993, 195-201. *Riekkinen, Jr., Sirvio, J., Aaltonen, M., & Riekkinen, P. (1990). Effects of concurrent manipulations of nicotinic and muscarinic receptors on spatial and passive avoidance learning: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 37(3) Nov 1990, 405-410. *Riekkinen, M., Riekkinen, P., Sirvio, J., & Riekkinen, Jr. (1992). Effects of combined methysergide and mecamylamine/scopolamine treatment on spatial navigation: Brain Research Vol 585(1-2) Jul 1992, 322-326. *Riekkinen, M., Sirvio, J., & Riekkinen, P. J. (1993). Pharmacological consequences of nicotinergic plus serotonergic manipulations: Brain Research Vol 622(1-2) Sep 1993, 139-146. *Rochford, J., Sen, A. P., & Quirion, R. (1996). Effect of nicotine and nicotinic receptor agonists on latent inhibition in the rat: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 277(3) Jun 1996, 1267-1275. *Rodger, R. J. (1979). Effects of nicotine, mecamylamine, and hexamethonium on shock-induced fighting, pain reactivity, and locomotor behaviour in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 66(1) Nov 1979, 93-98. *Rose, J. E., Behm, F. M., & Westman, E. C. (1998). Nicotine-mecamylamine treatment for smoking cessation: The role of pre-cessation therapy: Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 6(3) Aug 1998, 331-343. *Rose, J. E., Behm, F. M., Westman, E. C., & Bates, J. E. (2003). Mecamylamine acutely increases human intravenous nicotine self-administration: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 76(2) Sep 2003, 307-313. *Rose, J. E., Behm, F. M., Westman, E. C., Levin, E. D., Stein, R. M., Lane, J. D., et al. (1994). Combined effects of nicotine and mecamylamine in attenuating smoking satisfaction: Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 2(4) Nov 1994, 328-344. *Rose, J. E., Behm, F. M., Westman, E. C., Mathew, R. J., London, E. D., Hawk, T. C., et al. (2003). PET studies of the influences of nicotine on neural systems in cigarette smokers: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 160(2) Feb 2003, 323-333. *Rose, J. E., Behn, F. M., Westman, E. C., Mathew, R. J., London, E. D., Hawk, T. C., et al. (2003). "PET studies of the influences of nicotine on neural systems in cigarette smokers": Erratum: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 160(4) Apr 2003, 810. *Rose, J. E., Brauer, L. H., Behm, F. M., Cramblett, M., Calkins, K., & Lawhon, D. (2002). Potentiation of nicotine reward by alcohol: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 26(12) Dec 2002, 1930-1931. *Rose, J. E., Brauer, L. H., Behm, F. M., Cramblett, M., Calkins, K., & Lawhon, D. (2004). Psychopharmacological interactions between nicotine and ethanol: Nicotine & Tobacco Research Vol 6(1) Feb 2004, 133-144. *Rush, D. K., & Streit, K. (1992). Memory modulation with peripherally acting cholinergic drugs: Psychopharmacology Vol 106(3) Mar 1992, 375-382. *Sacco, K. A., Termine, A., Dudas, M. M., Seyal, A. A., Allen, T. M., Vessicchio, J. C., et al. (2006). Neuropsychological deficits in nonsmokers with schizophrenia: Effects of a nicotinic antagonist: Schizophrenia Research Vol 85(1-3) Jul 2006, 213-221. *Salin-Pascual, R., Moro-Lopez, M. L., Gonzalez-Sanchez, H., & Blanco-Centurion, C. (1999). Changes in sleep after acute and repeated administration of nicotine in the rat: Psychopharmacology Vol 145(2) Jul 1999, 133-138. *Sanberg, P. R., Newman, M. B., Manresa, J. J., Potts, S. E., Alvarez, F., Cahill, D. W., et al. (2001). Mecamylamine effects on haloperidol-induced catalepsy and defecation: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 109(1-2) Jul 2001, 81-90. *Sansone, M., Castellano, C., Battaglia, M., & Ammassari-Teule, M. (1990). Oxiracetam prevents mecamylamine-induced impairment of active, but not passive, avoidance learning in mice: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 36(2) Jun 1990, 389-392. *Schechter, M. D., & Rosecrans, J. A. (1972). Effect of mecamylamine on discrimination between nicotine- and arecoline-produced cues: European Journal of Pharmacology Vol 17(1) Jan 1972, 179-182. *Schildein, S., Huston, J. P., & Schwarting, R. K. (2002). Open field habituation learning is improved by nicotine and attenuated by mecamylamine administered posttrial into the nucleus accumbens: Neurobiology of Learning and Memory Vol 77(3) May 2002, 277-290. *Shoaib, M., & Stolerman, I. P. (1994). Locomotor activity after nicotine infusions into the fourth ventricle of rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 48(3) Jul 1994, 749-754. *Shytle, R. D., Silver, A. A., & Sanberg, P. R. (2000). Comorbid bipolar disorder in Tourette's syndrome responds to the nicotinic receptor antagonist mecamylamine (Inversine): Biological Psychiatry Vol 48(10) Nov 2000, 1028-1031. *Shytle, R. D., Silver, A. A., Sheehan, K. H., Sheehan, D. V., & Sanberg, P. R. (2002). Neuronal nicotinic receptor inhibition for treating mood disorders: Preliminary controlled evidence with mecamylamine: Depression and Anxiety Vol 16(3) 2002, 89-92. *Silver, A. A., Shytle, R. D., Sheehan, K. H., Sheehan, D. V., Ramos, A., & Sanberg, P. R. (2001). Multicenter, double-blind, placebo-controlled study of mecamylamine monotherapy for Tourette's disorder: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 40(9) Sep 2001, 1103-1110. *Simons, C. T., Boucher, Y., Carstens, M. I., & Carstens, E. (2006). Nicotine Suppression of Gustatory Responses of Neurons in the Nucleus of the Solitary Tract: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 96(4) Oct 2006, 1877-1886. *Smith, B. R., Horan, J. T., Gaskin, S., & Amit, Z. (1999). Exposure to nicotine enhances acquisition of ethanol drinking by laboratory rats in a limited access paradigm: Psychopharmacology Vol 142(4) Mar 1999, 408-412. *Stolerman, I. P., & et al. (1983). Nicotine cue in rats analysed with drugs acting on cholinergic and 5-hydroxytryptamine mechanisms: Neuropharmacology Vol 22(9) Sep 1983, 1029-1037. *Stolerman, I. P., Garcha, H. S., & Mirza, N. R. (1995). Dissociations between the locomotor stimulant and depressant effects of nicotinic agonists in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 117(4) Feb 1995, 430-437. *Stolerman, I. P., Goldfarb, T., Fink, R., & Jarvik, M. E. (1973). Influencing cigarette smoking with nicotine antagonists: Psychopharmacologia Vol 28(3) 1973, 247-259. *Tennant, F. S. (1983). Treatment of dependence upon stimulants and hallucinogens: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 11(1) Feb 1983, 111-114. *Terry, A. V., Jr., Buccafusco, J. J., Jackson, W. J., Zagrodnik, S., Evans-Martin, F. F., & Decker, M. W. (1996). Effects of stimulation or blockade of central nicotinic-cholinergic receptors on performance of a novel version of the rat stimulus discrimination task: Psychopharmacology Vol 123(2) Jan 1996, 172-181. *Thompson, J. C., Stough, C., Ames, D., Ritchie, C., & Nathan, P. J. (2000). Effects of the nicotine antagonist mecamylamine on inspection time: Psychopharmacology Vol 150(1) May 2000, 117-119. *Tizabi, Y., Mastropaolo, J., Park, C. H., Riggs, R. L., Powell, D., Rosse, R. B., et al. (1998). Both nicotine and mecamylamine block dizocilpine-induced explosive jumping behavior in mice: Psychiatric implications: Psychopharmacology Vol 140(2) Nov 1998, 202-205. *Tizabi, Y., Rezvani, A. H., Russell, L. T., Tyler, K. Y., & Overstreet, D. H. (2000). Depressive characteristics of FSL rats: Involvement of central nicotinic receptors: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 66(1) May 2000, 73-77. *Turchi, J., Holley, L. A., & Sarter, M. (1995). Effects of nicotinic acetylcholine receptor ligands on behavioral vigilance in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 118(2) Mar 1995, 195-205. *Vago, D. R., & Kesner, R. P. (2007). Cholinergic modulation of pavlovian fear conditioning in rats: Differential effects of intrahippocampal infusion of mecamylamine and methyllycaconitine: Neurobiology of Learning and Memory Vol 87(3) Mar 2007, 441-449. *Vann, R. E., Rosecrans, J. A., James, J. R., Philibin, S. D., & Robinson, S. E. (2006). Neurochemical and behavioral effects of bupropion and mecamylamine in the presence of nicotine: Brain Research Vol 1117(1) Oct 2006, 18-24. *Weaver, D. R., & Clemens, L. G. (1987). Nicotinic cholinergic influences on sexual receptivity in female rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 26(2) Feb 1987, 393-400. *Weinberger, A. H., Sacco, K. A., Creeden, C. L., Vessicchio, J. C., Jatlow, P. I., & George, T. P. (2007). Effects of acute abstinence, reinstatement, and mecamylamine on biochemical and behavioral measures of cigarette smoking in schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Research Vol 91(1-3) Mar 2007, 217-225. *White, J. M., & Ganguzza, C. C. (1985). Effects of nicotine on schedule-controlled behaviour: Role of fixed-interval length and modification by mecamylamine and chlorpromazine: Neuropharmacology Vol 24(1) Jan 1985, 75-82. *Woodruff-Pak, D. S. (2003). Mecamylamine reversal by nicotine and by a partial alpha nicotinic acetylcholine receptor agonist (GTS-21) in rabbits tested with delay eyeblink classical conditioning: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 143(2) Aug 2003, 159-167. *Woodruff-Pak, D. S., & Hinchliffe, R. M. (1997). Mecamylamine- or scopolamine-induced learning impairment: Ameliorated by nefiracetam: Psychopharmacology Vol 131(2) May 1997, 130-139. *Woodruff-Pak, D. S., Li, Y.-T., Kazmi, A., & Kem, W. R. (1994). Nicotinic cholinergic system involvement in eyeblink classical conditioning in rabbits: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 108(3) Jun 1994, 486-493. *Xiong, Z. Q., & Tang, X. C. (1995). Effect of huperzine A, a novel acetylcholinesterase inhibitor, on radial maze performance in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 51(2-3) Jun-Jul 1995, 415-419. *Yamada, K., Kawai, H., Iwasaki, T., & Ichitani, Y. (2002). Residential maze as a task for testing rats' maze learning ability: Effects of hippocampal lesions of cholinergic receptor antagonists: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 13(14) Oct 2002, 1759-1764. *Young, E. M., Mahler, S., Chi, H., & de Wit, H. (2005). Mecamylamine and Ethanol Preference in Healthy Volunteers: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 29(1) Jan 2005, 58-65. *Zhang, Y., Zee, P. C., Kirby, J. D., Takahashi, J. S., & et al. (1993). A cholinergic antagonist, mecamylamine, blocks light-induced Fos immunoreactivity in specific regions of the hamster suprachiasmatic nucleus: Brain Research Vol 615(1) Jun 1993, 107-112. Category:Amines Category:Antihypertensive drugs Category:Ganglion blocking drugs